


Stooping Low

by OpenLion



Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lesbian Sex, Manipulation, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.comHave a great day!
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Stooping Low

“Dr Ziegler?” Moira stuck her head through her office door and peered into the lab, 

“Yes doctor?” a mess of blonde hair appeared above the top of a workbench, the surface of which was covered in reports and graphs,

“A word please,” she disappeared back through her door, leaving the younger woman to sigh and dust herself off. She hated Moira, the Irishwoman was brutal and unethical when it came to results which was enough to make any respectable scientist hate her but the worst thing was her methods worked, no matter how many times she tried to prove she could be just as efficient while remaining ethical she’d always be second best. 

With another sigh she entered the office, a fake smile etched on her face, “Doctor,” she nodded politely, burying the urge to strangle the redhead.

“Anglea, your knees are scuffed, what did I tell you about maintaining an impeccable appearance?” Her tone was condescending, make Angela’s blood boil in rage,

“Sorry doctor,” she quickly dusted off her knees and smiled politely, 

“Better, please sit,” the older woman gestured to the chair on the other side of her desk which was remarkably clean outside of a few stains from the bottom of a glass and a larger stain which indicated a bottle had been close by.

She examined the shelves, Moira’s whiskey cabinet was unlocked and one of the bottles had halved since she was last in this room the night before. She sat down, looking over Moira who was still standing. The Irish doctor wore a plain black shirt with a matching skirt, the only colour on her was a purple tie. Her hair was immaculate as always and she gave off a dominating yet professional presence, despite the bloodshot in her mismatched eyes indicating a long night of drinking.

“I need to talk to you about your performance,” dread filled the Swiss doctor, her heart thudding in her chest as she struggled to swallow a lump in her throat, “and your attitude,” her mouth went dry in fear, as Moira finally sat down. “Firstly I owe you congratulations, your work on the healing stream is revolutionary and I will admit it has progressed far further than I expected ever would,”

“Thankyou doctor,” she smiled and nodded politely, her nerves dreading the inevitable ‘but’,

“Please call me Moira,” Angela nodded, “I am pleasantly surprised at how far your research progressed without the use of live subject testing. Overall I am extremely happy with your performance.” Angela’s heart was still pounding, she was still waiting for the ‘but’, for Moira to deconstruct and dismiss her hard work as nothing more than a waste of time. “I believe that I can improve your work further,” she reached under her desk and pulled out a page full of formulae and notes.

Moria flashed her a nasty smile, at least she assumed it was nasty, Moira never gave her anything, only took, “Angela, I’m willing to give you these notes and let you take all of the credit for your creation,” Angela needed to breathe, her rib cage was threatening to break from the constant hammering of her heart,

“Thankyou Moira,” her voice was shaky, unsure of what she was saying.

“If you get on your knees and eat me out,” she flashed Angela a seductive smile, 

“You’re disgusting, I’ll never do something so low,” Angela went scarlett,

“Ok, then I look forward to my latest creation, I estimate it’s worth millions, this could put Overwatch decades ahead of any science division in the world,” Angela clenched her fists, 

“You steal my research and then tell me it’s yours unless I eat you out, you’re a fraud of a scientist!” Her accent was thick when she angered,

“It’s my research darling, maybe if you acknowledged me as your superior you’d learn from your mistakes, then you wouldn’t be the laughing stock of the scientific community,” Angela went even redder, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to cry from anger or Moira’s harsh words. “Struck a nerve have I, get out of my office and pull yourself together,” Angela stood and wiped her face with her hands, smudging her makeup, she wasn’t sure why but she couldn’t move towards the door, her self conscious getting the better of her as she imagined the community she respected so much booing her off a stage as Moira was showered in applause and credit for her work.

“Spread your legs,” she said, flatly, somehow composing herself, Moira smiled, hand stroking her chin,

“I knew you’d come around,” Moira smirked, spreading her legs and lifting her backside off her chair so Angela could remove her skirt. With a hard tug the Swisswoman exposed Moira’s slender thighs and black lacy panties, making her blush as the firm scent of arousal reached her nostrils. She took a deep breath, the smell was intoxicating, her body moving on its own as she got to her knees and kissed Moira’s snatch through her panties, the Irishwoman moaning and tenderly stroking a hand through soft blonde locks, “Good Angela,” the dominant woman gasped, “such a good girl for me when you are broken down to nothing but a submissive slut.”

The words burned Angela’s ears but the Swiss doctor was enjoying the gasps and moans leaving her superior’s lips as subtle quivers from behind fancy lace threatened to break through into a full blown orgasm. The musk of Moira was intoxicating to the younger blonde who began to grow more confident in her actions and slipped a finger around the fancy lace and into the warm well of pleasure which drew a long moan from Moira’s lips.

The Irishwoman raised her hips again and Angela was already moving. She pinched the exquisite and expensive fabric with a gentle bite, making sure to brush her soft and supple lips against a prominent hip bone before she skill fully removed the underwear with no help from her hands, “Impressive,” the dominant woman complimented, “you’re a natural slut,” Angela nodded eagerly and she didn’t know why, “get back to licking you fucking degenerate!” Moira kicked her hard in the chest and she fell onto her back hard,

“I’m sorry, I’ll lick you, I’ll worship you, please let my slutty mouth worship your glorious pussy,” Angela begged, going red faced as some part of her mind wondered why she was saying these things. She should be disgusted, part of her felt that way but the overwhelming desire to service this woman she loathed was too strong for her fragile will.

She inhaled Moira’s prominent scent, getting drunk on the pheromones the Irishwoman was releasing before she darted her tongue between swollen and damp lips and tasted Moira in full for the first time. She was instantly addicted, desperate to taste all of Moira and fill her mouth with juices, “You’ve done this before,” Moira gasped, Angela was unsure if it was a question or a statement but either way she blushed and nodded, her nose brushing against her swollen clit and drawing a sharp gasp from pursed lips.

“Such a good little pussy slut,” a tender hand was stroking through her blonde locks, the feeling was pleasant and the degrading words were like music to her ears, “I’ve never seen a woman so devoted to eating cunt before,” Angela was smiling against her, genuinely happy at Moira’s reaction to her service, her mouth was burning with the glorious taste of the woman she worshipped, “Who would’ve thought the most intelligent and beautiful woman in the world of science would rather dyke it out with an old fossil like me rather than take her research and make a name for herself?” Angela’s face was burning, she couldn’t tell if this was an act, the voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her to stop humiliating herself like this but Moira tasted too good and the humiliation started a fire between her legs.

Moira’s climax was sudden, filling the Swiss doctor’s mouth and covering her lips and nose in cum, “Thankyou for letting me serve you,” Angela bowed her head,

“Please, the thanks are mine, now leave, I have no further use for you,” Angela nodded and stood, something came over her. She parted her lips and moved to kiss Moira, her lips inches away before an iron grip crushed her throat.

One twist of her wrist and Moira could end her life, her hands grabbed the other woman’s wrist, trying to pry it away and reopen her airway. To her shock the hand choking her slid up her cheek and into her hair, pulling her into a passionate and fiery kiss fueled by mutual desire. It was only when Angela’s eyes rolled back and she passed out from the lack of oxygen did their lips part.

Moira smiled at the unconscious woman, her face burning with embarrassment from accidentally making the woman fall unconscious. She made sure Angela was comfortable in a chair before redressing and waiting for her lover to reawaken, prepared to make her an offer that would cement their relationship as more than a workplace fling. Smiling, Moira browsed her computer, booking an extra ticket to the conference she would be attending tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
